Diverter valves are commonly placed either in a tub spout or in a separate housing that is connected to a single handle valve or is interposed between hot and cold water valves above the tub spout.
Diverter valves are constructed such that they can seal off the conduit leading to the tub spout and force water to pass up through the shower riser and out through the showerhead. Some diverter valves are made to also positively seal the shower riser when water is directed to the tub spout. However, most of these designs either do not function properly allowing leakage or create added noise due to the water passing through the diverter housing from the inlet supply lines to either the shower riser or tub spout.
Some diverters are made such that they do not positively block the shower riser. An aspirator housing is mounted at the lower end of the shower riser to prevent water to rise to the showerhead. However, aspirators can either be noisy or not function properly and allow for leakage through the showerhead.
What is needed is a diverter valve assembly which is reliable and properly seals either the tub spout conduit or shower riser and does not provide additional noise due to the water flow therethrough.